


The Quartermaster and his Agents

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, London Spy, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF!Q, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom!James, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Extreme Sports, Female M was a bitch, Forced Addiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Q Branch, Q created an AI, Q is a Holmes, Q was Daniel Holt, Sherlock and Eve become friends, Smoking, Stripper!Q, Stripping, Sub!Q, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, adrenaline rush, blindfold, controlled addiction, dom!Alec, forced detox, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When Moriarty takes Q by mistake, it sets off a chain of events that changes everything for Q, his family and his agents.My own version of London Spy to explain how Q got involved with MI6, the way Danny and Alex met and who Alex was/how he died is different here, they also had a Dom/sub relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Q sighed as he brushed his messy fringe out of his eyes, sweeping it to the side hoping it would stay there for once. His hopes were in vain when moment’s later raven locks fell back into place by his eyes. He glanced up at the sky and pondered the chances of the gray clouds above opening up between his current location and his flat where his two cats (Roxy and Tony) were waiting for him. 

Q was exhausted, he had just helped 004 and 008 get through two missions where both ended up needing extraction teams to get them out before they were pumped full of bullets. He barely ate, didn’t sleep and never had a chance to sit down knowing if he did he wouldn’t be able to get back up on his feet. 

Q knew he was teetering on the edge of oblivion and he was just hoping he would manage to get back to his flat and at the very least fall onto his couch if he couldn’t get to his ever so soft bed. He felt his knees starting to buckle at the very thought of his bed and blissful sleep. He absently rubbed at his forearms that were hidden beneath his cardigan and rain jacket.

Suddenly a hard object jabbed him in the back and Q stiffened, knowing the touch of a gun anywhere. 

“Start walking, don’t draw attention to us and turn left down the next street.” A male voice growled in his ear, Q bit his lip to focus himself before he did what the man holding him at gunpoint told him to do. 

He took the next left and was suddenly shoved roughly against the brick wall of a building. A strong forearm pressed against his windpipe locking the Quartermaster in place and the gun was now jabbing against his stomach keeping him aware of the position he was now in. 

“My, my here I thought you were Sherlock, but the familiarity is too much… Is it possible you are the missing third Holmes brother?” The shorthaired man cocked his head to the side, eyes widening and voice taking on a rather flamboyant tone. Q’s eyes widened in shock, after every he had done how had this random person recognized him after so many years?

“Oh it seems I hit the nail on the head, this is going to be a much more interesting game than I first thought it would be.” The man chuckled and Q felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the sound. The cool touch of metal was now pressed against the side of his neck and Q’s breath froze in his throat. 

“Don’t worry precious.” The man cooed in a sickly sweet tone of voice, his eyes dancing with madness. “It’s filled with tranquilizer darts, can’t have you bleeding out on me before the fun even begins.” 

Q didn’t have time to react as the man squeezed the trigger and a sharp pain radiated from the side of his neck before his vision swam and his limbs turned to lead as the drug took instant effect on his thin form and his hazel eyes fluttered closed as the darkness took hold of him. 

~~/~~

“We may have a problem.” James Bond (007) growled when he was joined by his longtime friend and partner Alec Trevelyan (006) in Q-Branch, the two double-O agents having come to visit their favorite Quartermaster instead they found R and the other minions in a panic as they all did their best to find their missing Overlord.

“Where’s Q?” Alec picked up on the situation instantly. 

”That’s the problem, no one can contact him and he isn’t showing up on any CCTV.” James explained what he had learned so far, crossing his arms over his chest as his startling blue eyes stared at the working minions. Alec had known James since they were in the military together and he knew when James was worried, annoyed and anxious. Right now the blue-eyed man was all three and when combined it never turned out well. Alec almost pitied whoever took Q, almost, as he wanted a go at them himself before they were turned over to MI6 (or put in a grave, it was all dependent on the condition they got their Quartermaster back in). 

“Oh shit.” R swore loudly, Alec and James were at her side moments after the curse left her lips. Both agents let out curse words of their own in either Russian or English. 

“Put this feed on the big screen and call M down here NOW.” R ordered, anger lacing her tone as the minions hurried to comply with her orders.

The large screen behind where Q normally worked flickered to life and every single eye was riveted to what it was showing and the whole of Q-Branch fell silent. 

Q was shown on the screen unconscious and hands bound behind his back to a wooden chair. His neck was bloodied like someone had been digging around for something, something like a tracker that high-leveled MI6 agents had located in that exact spot. 

“Hello there!” A man’s head appeared right in front of the camera’s lens blocking Q’s slumped form from view. 

“For those who don’t know me, I’m James Moriarty! See usually this is the part where the villain makes a speech and demands and such, but alas I’m not a normal villain per say. I just had to make sure this got to you Sherlock. I have a surprise for you! I found your little brother! Now you know how this works Sherlock, it’s a game. You try to find out where I’m keeping your little brother before time runs out, tick, tock, tick, tock.” Moriarty waggled his finger back and forth moving towards Q, before lifting his head up to the screen by his messy black hair. His face was slack in unconsciousness, his glasses missing and a bruise forming across the base of his throat. The screen cut to static before it turned back all together. 

The tension in Q-Branch was thick and oppressing before R barked out an order of ‘find him!’ and the minions burst into action. Leaving the two double-O agents to stand there staring at the black screen, feeling helpless for the first time in their lives as double-O agents. Until they were told where to go they could do nothing, but stand back and try their best not to brood or destroy anything in their anger.

James felt his short nails biting into the skin of his palm, not caring at the stinging pain or the warmth of his own blood dripping down his skin. Q was in clear danger, being used as a pawn in a twisted game Moriarty was playing with another man Sherlock, who was apparently Q’s older brother! This information was tucked away to be looked into at a later time, right now he had to focus on bringing Q back to him.

Alec felt a familiar surge of anger rush through his veins as he replayed the video in his mind, taking in everything that seemed to have happened to Q. He hoped Q had been unconscious when Moriarty had dug the tracker chip out of his neck that alone spelled out ‘security breach’. 

There was a mole in MI6 yet again, but this time they made the mistake of targeting Q. Q was already every double-O agent’s favorite Quartermaster and Alec had to fend off more than one interested agent to protect Q from becoming a meaningless one-night stand. Okay so it may have been more selfish than selfless, it wasn’t Alec’s fault he and James both were looking at Q with something that neither had experienced in a very long time. 

Of course this was never discussed verbally, but the two knew and accepted it, but of course unless they got their Quartermaster back in one piece the plans they were slowly forming would be for not. Alec’s mind was already going through different ways he could kill Moriarty while causing enormous amounts of pain. 

“006, 007 follow me.” M called out from his spot by the entrance to Q-Branch. His normally pale face was paler than usual, lips set in a firm line and eyes narrowed. James and Alec exchanged quick glances before they trailed after M, the duo silent until they sat down in M’s office 

”Unless this is a mission brief to get back our Quartermaster then you are wasting our time.” James stated, face already having slipped back behind his mask he used whilst on missions. A mask to protect his feelings until after the mission was complete and he was home. 

“With all that is happening, it seems prudent to read you two in on Q’s file, well what little we have.” M placed a thin file folder on the desk surface in front of him. 

“This is the only copy we have about Q, no digital file just this and we don’t have much, a photo.” M sighed as Alec flipped open the file to see an ID photo of Q, minus his glasses with purple markings under his eyes showing how much sleep he was lacking. Underneath the photo is just row after row of black showing that all the information was redacted. 

A CCTV photo was under the redacted sheet, showing a grainy side shot of a shirtless and glasses-less Q with a cigarette hanging between his index and middle finger as he leaned on the railing overlooking a street. 

“This is it?” Alec flipped the folder closed, looking at M unimpressed. 

“This is it, however we now have reason to believe that he is Sherrinford Holmes, who disappeared at the age of 17. Eve did a little crosschecking and just recently discovered he moved to America for school and stayed there until recently under the alias of Daniel Holt. Not a lot is known about him, but I do know that the previous M had to send three teams of agents to bring Q into MI6 at the request of the previous Q’s insistence.” M explained the new information that he had learned

“Why are you telling us this?” James asked, storing away the information for a later time. 

“I’m telling you this because Q isn’t as weak as everyone assumes he is, Q is strong and resourceful, he will survive until R and the others in Q-Branch find his location. Hell I wouldn’t put it past him to already be out of Moriarty’s grasp, but if he’s on the run then bringing him back may be complicated. I told you about his past just in case he reverts back to the way he used to be and I rather not have you flipping out around him when you catch up to him.” M explained giving them all a pointed look. 

“Fair point.” Alec muttered knowing that he and James both could overreact sometimes. He didn’t want to freak Q out when they caught up to him; he wanted to show their Quartermaster he was safe with them no matter what, even if that meant going rouge to save him. 

“Sir,” R’s voice came out over the small intercom in the office. 

”R, what do you have for me?” M pushed the button on the intercom while he spoke. 

“We have the address where the video came from.” R reported a hint of steel in her voice. It wasn’t a secret that R loved Q just like the rest of the minions did, basically all of MI6 loved Q and would do anything to keep him safe, other than the mole obviously and they would pay dearly for it.

“006 and 007 will be the main extraction team, have another team on standby along with medical.” M ordered, glancing at the two mentioned agents who were already on their feet and moving to get suited up for their rescue mission. 

“Bring him back boys or else.” Eve called after the retreating forms of 006 and 007 as they left her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Q tugged at the ropes binding his wrists behind the chair was sitting on. They were tied rather tightly, he had to give Moriarty credit he knew his knots, but that didn’t mean that Q was going to be stuck in them forever. 

At the moment Moriarty had his eyes glued to his phone, a large smile appearing on his lips as he watched the LED screen, not paying attention to Q what so ever. For someone who claims to be his brother’s archenemy he wasn’t very smart when it came to keeping a hostage. 

Especially if one was a Holmes and the Quartermaster of MI6, but Q was starting to doubt that Moriarty knew that last little fact. The only thing pointing towards that fact was that he dug his tracker out of his neck before slapping a simple bandage on the bloody cut. 

Either way there was a leak someplace and Q didn’t plan on going back until he found it and plugged it up completely. 

“Your big brother is starting to get desperate.” Moriarty commented sounding amused at Sherlock’s actions. 

“It is Sherlock.” Q shrugged his shoulders the best he could as he did his best to discreetly test the strength of the wood that made up the chair was he seated on and ignoring the stinging pain coming from his neck injury. 

“Indeed it is, I’m very glad I was pointed your way Sherrinford, it makes things more exciting when I take something that Sherlock values.” Moriarty thanked Q, bowing dramatically. 

“Oh I live to serve.” Q snarked back, mentally filing away the fact this man had been ‘pointed’ his way, which confirmed a leak someplace in the government. Mycroft had better get on that before Q had to do something drastic. 

“You’re rather cheeky aren’t you? I like that.” Moriarty smirked, eyes glinting as he stood in front of Q studying his face. 

Q felt his hairs stand on end at the way he was being studied and decided it was better to act now rather than wait for rescue, besides he didn’t even know who was coming after him. 

Q suddenly kicked up his legs, one foot connected with Moriarty’s chin and the other one with his groin, sending the man onto the ground curling in pain. Q braced his feet on the ground, lifting the chair up slightly before he threw himself backwards the chair breaking apart on the ground and Q hissed at the sharp pain coming from his bound hands. He rolled off the mess of wood, hands still behind his back he jumped up, pulling his arms under his tucked feet so they were now in front of him. He gripped a decent size piece of wood and whacked Moriarty over the head repeatedly just to make sure the man was unconscious. 

Q did a quick search of the room and Moriarty. To Q’s luck and dismay found the knife that had been used to take the tracker out of his neck sitting on a table beside the smashed tracker. Q took a few moments to saw away at the rope binding his hands; he let out a soft breath of air as the rope fell away from his bleeding wrists. The rope was not made for binding people, as the strands were rough and course on skin. He considered grabbing his parka, but it would be too recognizable so he chose to strip Moriarty of his black windbreaker. He zipped it up before he flipped the hood up over his messy hair and slipped out of the room he had been held in. He used the fire escape to get back to street level, he kept his head down and entered the underground merging with the crowds and avoiding all the CCTV cameras. 

Q ran through different plans while he waited for the next train to come to the station, he had to find someplace where MI6 wouldn’t know of. Someplace he could get clothes, money, some form of electronic device and perhaps some sort of transportation to get him the hell out of London. 

Q felt goosebumps flare up over his skin and he looked up, the edges of his sight blurry from his lack of glasses, but he still managed to duck out of the way of an oncoming punch. The fist hit the pillar where Q had been leaning against moment’s prior, Q spun on his feet ignoring the shocked screams of other Tube goers. 

“Come with me quietly and I won’t hurt you much.” The bald headed man offered, fists already rising up, ready for another attack. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Q agreed rolling his eyes before he ducked under a right hook and Q followed that attack up with a jab to his attacker’s ribs, putting as much force as he could behind it. He felt a thrill he hadn’t felt in a long time hum in his veins, everything in him wanted to prolong that feeling right now it wasn’t the time to give in to this rush. He needed to get away from this man as soon as possible lest he gets seriously hurt or worse dead on the Tube tracks. Not a way he wanted to go, much too messy.

He heard the familiar rushing sound of the train approaching the platform and timed his next attack just right. He landed a solid roundhouse kick on his attacker’s chest while he was recovering from Q’s previous jab to the ribs. The man wheezed and staggered backwards, not having expected that much strength and resistance behind the small and nerdy looking form of Q. The train came to a stop and the doors binged as they swished open. Q took this chance to get onto the car while the other passengers de-boarded. He kept an eye on the recovering attacker and visibly let out a sigh of relief when the doors swished shut leaving the man on the other side of the glass. 

Q waved cheerfully at his attacker as the Tube took off to the next platform. Q sank into a seat and rubbed his left shoulder while he adjusted his plan. 

This was something more than a single mole, this was a manhunt and whoever was on the other side of it was not someone Q had any intention of ever meeting. So it was time to do something he hadn’t done since M had found him those years ago, Q was going dark. 

Not completely dark Q amended when the faces of 006 and 007 flashed through his mind. He couldn’t just go dark and leave them alone because god knows what the two of them would get to if he wasn’t there to handle them, he wouldn’t put it past them to blow up a country or two. 

When the thoughts of James and Alec invaded his brain his next stop appeared in his mind and he knew where he had to go. It was an off the books safe house the two had used over the years, of course Q knew about the haven as he always had eyes on his agents and he just never got around to registering it with MI6 and now he was very glad he didn’t. 

M would have the two holed up in ‘6 until they got his location from where Moriarty was holding him, they would never think to look for him at their own safe house they didn’t know he even knew about. It was perfect and exactly what he needed at this very moment.

The station nearest to the house was called out so Q made a quick exit, making sure his hood was up firmly around his head he walked up with the crowds of people to street level and headed down the correct streets. 

He glanced up from behind his fringe at the normal looking suburban house before him; he headed up the steps to door and glanced at the keypad. If he hadn’t tracked them to the house before he would have no idea how to get in without hotwiring it and that would give his position away too soon. 

He pressed his fingers against the keypad and pressed three of his fingers downwards on the correct keys. The door opened with a soft click, Q slid inside and shut the door behind himself hearing the locks reset. He moved down the hallway to the basement door with ease, he knew that this house was safe and wouldn’t come across any sort of traps. 

He flicked on the lights as he walked down the stairs to the basement and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he pushed back his hood. In front of him was a mini armory that had everything a double-O agent on the run would need. 

Q walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He was paler than usual, the dark circles looking more like bruises under his eyes; his dirt-covered hair was matted to his head. His neck was now covered in dried blood and Q touched the bandage with a thoughtful look on his face. 

How did that man in the Tube find him so fast? He swallowed hard as he peeled the bandage away and groaned at the sight of something metal sticking out of the wound on his neck. 

“Damnit.” Q swore and pulled open the drawers under the sink. He pulled out some rubbing alcohol, tweezers and a strip of bandages. He quickly rubbed the dried blood off his skin before he sat on the counter by the mirror and gritted his teeth as he pushed the tweezers into the wound, gripping the metal device. Q let out a strangled yelp of pain when he pulled the device out of his wound, blood trickling down his neck. 

Q dropped the bloodied device onto the counter and quickly wrapped the bandages around his neck to stop the bleeding from escalating. He took a closer look at the device and hissed recognizing the device as a GPS. He brought his fist downwards and shattered the device; he needed to get out of the house as fast as he could. 

He left the bathroom after relieving himself and approached a wardrobe. 

Q stripped off his stolen jacket and tossed it onto the surface of a nearby table. He poked around before he came up with suitable clothing, a black turtleneck that was snug and warm around his thin torso, but the fabric was gentle against his injured neck. 

He also fished out a leather jacket from the back of the wardrobe and slid it on, it was slightly big around the shoulders and it hung down to his thighs as it was too long so he had to assume it beyond to Alec. While he guessed the turtleneck was James and not because he recognized the scents from the clothing items or anything like that. 

He opened another drawer and thumbed his way through numerous passports and ID’s, until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a rucksack off a nearby chair and stuffed a couple wads of cash into the bottom of the bag followed by another turtleneck and a jumper just in case. He glanced around once more and grinned happily at the sight of a tablet and he hugged it to his chest before he dropped it into the rucksack before zipping it up before he headed up to the main level. 

He grabbed easy to eat food from the pantry and a few bottles of water, stuffing those into the mesh on the sides of the bag. He slung it over his shoulder as he headed towards the side door that connected with the garage. He paused when a pile of board games caught his eye and he let out a small laugh. 

Scrabble was the perfect way to get a message to his agents. He quickly assembled the words he wanted before he dropped random letters around the words to confuse anyone else who was looking at the board. He exited the house and rolled his eyes fondly at the sight of an Aston Martin and a motorcycle, instantly he knew which belonged to whom. 

He passed James preferred car and grabbed a black colored full head helmet off the nearby tool bench before he straddled Alec’s motorcycle, he started it with a twist of the key that was sitting next to the helmet. As the engine purred to life between Q’s legs, another familiar thrill rushed over him and this time he let it take over as he drove out of the garage and he sped out of the neighborhood, heading towards the city limits with a destination in mind. Someplace he knew he would be safe while he got to the bottom of what was going on in MI6 and how Sherlock was involved.


	3. Chapter 3

“Q isn’t here.” James gritted his teeth as he and Alec looked around the empty room, it was the same room that Q had been shown to be in during the video message. The wooden chair was smashed to pieces on the ground, a bloodied knife lay by a smashed GPS and blood-crusted rope on a nearby table. A small bloodstain showed that some one had been lying there previously. 

“Neither is Moriarty.” Alec hissed as he picked up the smashed GPS that had been dug out of Q’s neck and his eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“We found footage of Q on a Tube platform, sending it to your phones. We know what platform he got off on, but then he disappeared again.” R reported sounding frustrated as the two double-O agents felt. 

James pulled out his phone and turned it sideways as Alec peered over his lover’s shoulder. Black and white footage of a bald man attacking a smaller man in a black windbreaker with its hood up appeared. The smaller man jabbed at the man before he launched a powerful roundhouse kick to his attacker’s chest, the hood falling down to show a mess of curly hair that belonged to Q without a doubt before Q leapt into the train, waving at the man tauntingly as the doors slid shut.

“He’s good.” Alec whistled impressed. 

“I know that station… I have an idea. We’ll contact when we have Q.” James said suddenly, clicking off his phone.

“You better, M is going to kill me for letting you go dark.” R muttered, already feeling a headache forming.

“Your faith in us is astounding.” Alec said dryly.

“Just bring our overlord home.” R snapped and the two agents cut contact from MI6. 

“He’s in our safe house.” James muttered as the two left the building.

“How did he know about it?” Alec whispered as the two headed towards where the duo’s off the books safe house was located. 

“He’s Q.” James said like it explained everything and surprisingly it did. 

It took them longer than they would have liked to reach the safe house; they pulled out their guns as they entered, clearing the top two floors.

“Alec.” James called out as he inspected the scrabble board on the coffee table. 

“Smart little boffin.” Alec said fondly as he read the message hidden in the mess of letters.

C-O-M-P-R-I-S-E-D 

C-O-N-T-A-C-T

S-O-O-N 

Q

James reached down and messed up the letters so no one else could read Q’s message. 

“Looks like he stocked up before he left.” Alec said from the kitchen as he took note of missing food items before he ducked his head into the garage.

“Son of a!” Alec exclaimed and Bond rushed into the garage only to see Alec staring at the empty spot where his motorcycle had been sitting previously.

“At least he has transportation that can’t be tracked.” James offered.

“I don’t know if this annoys me or turns me on.” Alec muttered under his breath.

“Where do you think he’s going to go next?” James asked as he inspected the rest of the garage in case Q left anything else behind, nothing was disturbed minus a missing helmet. 

“No idea.” Alec opened the door to the basement and the two looked at the obvious signs that Q had been there recently. A bloodied windbreaker thrown on a table, some clothes were missing and the bathroom had bloodied bandages and a smashed GPS. 

“We need to get out of here, if that is a GPS then whoever is after Q will be here soon.” Alec fingered the bandages, a look of murder crossing his face. 

~~/~~

“Sherlock, calm down.” Mycroft sighed as he sipped his tea as he looked at his pacing brother. John was shifting awkwardly in his chair beside the eldest Holmes brother. 

“Our little brother is alive and is out there with Moriarty trying to kill him, tell me how I am to ‘calm down’.” Sherlock seethed, stormy blue eyes turning to look at Mycroft. 

“MI6’s best is on it.” Mycroft said placing his china teacup back onto it’s matching saucer. 

“It’s bad enough you stopped me from saving Sherrinford, but then you let these agents who have no experience against someone like Moriarty go to rescue him!” Sherlock snapped in anger, running his fingers through his black hair allowing himself to show emotion. 

“Gentlemen.” M spoke up as he entered the room, shaking hands with Mycroft and John while Sherlock just glared at the newcomer. M blinked at the similarities between Sherlock and Q, it seemed they truly were brothers. 

“Did you find him?” Sherlock snapped.

“It appears he escaped not only from Moriarty but also a man who followed him onto the Tube. Our best two agents are on it and they just like all the other Double-O agents and workers in Q-Branch adore him and will not let anything stop them from being Q back to us.” M swore, as he too was rather fond of their shaggy haired Quartermaster. 

“I will use my resources to help track Sherrinford down, it will speed up the search.” Mycroft said loftily, sipping at his tea. 

“My thanks Mr. Holmes.” M inclined his head in respect. 

“I will admit that Sherrinford disappearing like this is partly my fault, I am doing all I can to help bring him home safely.” Mycroft owned up in a low voice causing Sherlock to whirl around and blink at his brother in shock. 

“Thank you for taking time to talk to us.” John put in, seeing how worried M was under the surface.

M nodded and cocked his head to the side as Eve spoke to him through his earpiece. 

“Of course they did, keep me updated and try to keep an eye on them.” M muttered back and gave the trio an apologetic smile before he excused him self from the room.

Silence fell over the room as Sherlock flopped backwards into the chair by John and let out a dramatic sigh, hating that he was grounded while Moriarty was out there as a threat to his little brother. However he did realize that Q wasn’t just his little brother anymore, he was MI6’s Quartermaster and he had people who cared for him maybe even more than his own brothers cared. 

John reached over to Sherlock and absently gripped Sherlock’s hand reassuringly and Sherlock felt himself relax at the familiar strength from his partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Q closed his eyes as he blew out a puff of smoke as he let his cigarette dangle between his fingers. He hadn’t had a chance in a long time to smoke a cigarette like this, even if he was ‘dark’ at this point in time. He was straddling Alec’s motorcycle, tablet resting on the seat between his thighs as his AI worked her way through all of London’s security systems, finding every trace of Moriarty she could. 

“How’s it looking Rebecca?” Q asked, pulling his glasses off his face, stuffing it in Alec’s jacket’s pockets. 

“Search is 90% done Q, shall I contact 006 and 007 as they are attempting to find you?” Rebecca asked interested and Q resisted rubbing his forehead why had he thought creating an AI with her own personality? Oh right, he was high on an adrenaline rush. 

“May as well, if I don’t soon they may blow something up.” Q sighed and he heard numbers being hit and the phone ringing before it was answered.

“Boffin?” Alec questioned instantly.

“Alec,” Q couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips, using the agent’s first name out of reflex. 

“You had us worried.” James spoke up after a small rustle was heard from his side of the phone. 

“I must apologize, that was not my intention.” Q lowered his head down before he caught himself and he forced him self to hold his head up high and he took a long drag on his cigarette, letting it calm him down.

“Are you doing alright, that was a lot of blood,” Alec brought the mention of his neck injury in a soft, but demanding voice. Q brought his cigarette up to his lips again; trying not to notice how it was shaking like the rest of him was at Alec’s tone of voice. 

“I’m fine, thank you. It was just a cut, nothing to worry about.” Q said stiffly, shifting on the motorcycle. 

“If you’re lying to us…” James said in a low voice that had Q shuddering, he took a deep breath trying to pull him self together.

“It was bad at first, but it’s starting to scab over now. I’m fine I promise James.” Q said in a soft voice, not being able to stop himself from doing so. 

“Good.” James grunted and Q bit his lower lip to stop himself from letting himself preen. 

“Where are you?” Alec cut in, worry in his voice.

“I’m going off the grid Alec, maybe when the sun rises I’ll re-appear.” Q smiled as he took another drag. “Stay safe and do try not to blow anything up whilst I’m away.” 

Q swallowed as he pressed his finger down on the tablet screen to end the call before Alec or James could say anything else. Q slumped down on the motorcycle, running his hands over his face sighing loudly.

“Q, are you well?” Rebecca asked. 

“I have been better Rebecca, I just didn’t realize how this would affect me.” Q said honestly as he checked the results of the scans his AI had finished running while he was talking with his agents before he started the motorcycle up again with a kick of his foot. 

“Where are we going next Q?” Rebecca questioned.

“Scottie’s, the one place I can go until I can deal with Moriarty.” Q put the tablet away before he pulled out onto the road heading in the direction of the one place he knew he would always be safe. 

 

~~/~~

“Are you sure this is the place?” James glanced at Alec as they were waved into the mansion looking house. 

“This is the place, the Sunrise house the name he dropped in our conversation. It’s a safe bet to assume this is where he went after he left our safe house.” Alec explained in a low voice as the two entered the house and blinked at the obvious high-class strip bar, but the main difference was there were both males and females both on stage and in the crowd. They noticed that some were being escorted to a staircase up to a private area. The two took their seats a few rows back from the main stage, ordering drinks from a nearby waitress. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a very special guest for you. Please give a warm welcome to Gem!” A female voice announced over a loud speaker as the lights dimmed and smoke rolled over the stage and a figure emerged from the fog. 

“…Is that who I think it is?” Alec whispered eyes glued on the figure. 

“Q.” James confirmed knowing that messy hair anywhere.

Q was wearing tight, black leather jeans that clung to his legs like a second skin. He had been wearing a white tank top until he had stripped it off, showing a lean but well toned torso gaining catcalls and cheers from the watching crowd. 

Q swayed his hips in a familiar way as his eyes absently scanned the crowd and had to fight back the urge to freeze up completely when his eyes picked out the faces of 006 and 007, both of who were staring at him like he was one of their targets on a honeypot mission. 

Q swallowed as his mind whirred, he made up his mind and sauntered down the stage before gracefully jumping off the stage, he made sure to tease the other guests as he walked by before he swung himself over 007’s lap, straddling him. Q rolled his upper body before he leaned forward, lips landing near 007’s ear noticing that 007’s hands had automatically moved to hold his hips.

“Why are you here?” Q whispered before he leaned back up to keep giving 007 a lap dance, knowing his cheeks were burning red by this point. 

“For you, not under anyone’s orders.” 007 said quickly and quietly knowing what Q was asking.

“Dove will escort you up to the private lounge after the show.” Q breathed out, grinding his hips before he swung himself off 007’s lap, waltzing back through the crowd up onto the stage before he started his pole work when the next act came on. 

“That was fucking hot.” Alec breathed out, looking flushed and he hadn’t even had the lap dance.

“Follow me sirs, Gem has requested you both are to be brought up stairs to a private room.” A large man with a scar running down the left side of his cheek said nodding at the two men. James and Alec downed their drinks and followed the man they guessed was Dove. The trio walked up the carpeted staircase up to the second floor and they passed a darkened room where men and woman all sat scattered around the room. Some were being fed by their partner, some were resting against their partner’s legs and some were just cuddling. 

Alec and James exchanged looks as they recognized what was going on, this was a den where Dom’s and sub’s could come and fall into their respective roles without worry about being caught. 

“Gem will be with you in a few moment’s sirs.” Dove nodded his head, opening a door gesturing the two to enter. They jerked their heads at the bouncer and entered the room, doing a quick scan off the room, seeing nothing that could pose a threat they relaxed in the two armchairs that were placed there, eyeing the chaise lounge against the wall next to the window. 

“Do you think Q is…?” Alec asked quietly.

“We’ll find out soon enough.” James muttered before he shushed Alec when he heard Q’s voice outside the door.

“Thank you for doing this Scottie.” Q said softly.

“Anytime my Gem, it has been far too long. I’m just glad you’ve managed to move on, but these two… They are like Alex aren’t they?” An older man responded a caring tone in his voice. 

“Yes, but I will not let them meet the same fate as him.” Q said determinedly. 

“You’ve grown so well Gem.” Scottie said fondly and they heard Q sigh softly.

“Thank you Scottie.” Q whispered.

“Go on my boy, go to them.” Scottie said and the door opened up to reveal Q standing there, still in his leather pants from his performance previously. He looked at the two agents from under his fringe as he shut the door behind him. He shifted nervously on his feet, not making eye contact with either of them.

“Come here Q.” James ordered in stern voice. Q swallowed visibly, but he walked over to them and stood before them with his head down.

“Sit Q.” Alec spoke up next, both agents now knowing for sure that Q was a sub and he needed a Dom, or two.   
With gentle hand guidance from the two agents Q found himself kneeling comfortably on a cushion that was between the two armchairs and his head resting against James’s thigh, the blue-eyed agent hand was stroking his hair. 

“Is it okay if we ask you some questions Q?” Alec asked gently, looking at Q intensely as he was trying his best to memorize every feature of Q’s face. 

“Yes sir.” Q agreed, eyes hazing over as he felt himself approach subspace for the first time in a very long time. 

“Who is Daniel Holt?” James spoke up seeing as Alec was rather stunned at being called sir by Q and the look of Q dropping into his subspace so quickly. 

“I am, when I moved to America. I needed to be someone else and I was.” Q answered easily, knowing that James and Alec were safe and he could tell them anything, everything really.

“Why did you need to be someone else Q?” James asked, still stroking Q’s hair lulling him into a further state of subspace. 

“I couldn’t be a Holmes anymore, it wasn’t safe.” Q explained, nuzzling his cheek against James thigh. 

“Fuck.” James swore softly as his body took notice of what Q was doing and where he located. 

“He looks exhausted James. Q when was the last time you slept?” Alec took Q’s attention towards him. 

“I’m not sure sir, maybe a week or two?” Q replied and he felt his eyes slid shut before he pulled them open again. 

“Come here Q.” Alec said sternly and watched as Q unsteadily stood up on his own feet, swaying back and forth. Alec stood up and swept Q into his arms, nuzzling Q’s messy hair before he gently placed Q down on the chaise lounge and pulled the blanket draped over the back of the lounge down over Q’s body. 

“You are going to rest Q, we will be here when you wake up.” Alec ordered and watched amazed as Q nodded slowly before his eyes slid shut and he fell into a deep sleep. 

“How long do you think it’s been for him?” Alec glanced at James who was breathing deeply, obviously trying to force his boner down. 

“A long time, maybe before he even became Q. That Alex guy he mentioned before must have been his Dom before…” James stood up and sat at the end of the chaise lounge, pulling Q’s legs onto his lap needing contact with their Quartermaster. Alec had grabbed the pillow Q had been kneeling on previous and sat on the fabric so he could gently stroke Q’s hair as their Quartermaster slept on.


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you want to know?” Q asked, watching smoke curl up from the end of a cigarette. 

“Daniel Holt?” Alec brought up, eyeing their Quartermaster hesitantly as the man stared up at the ceiling of the room the trio had spent the night in. 

“That is a long story, but first let me ask you.” Q didn’t meet their eyes. “What do you know of the previous 003?”

“Not much, bad Intel I think. They found his body in a trunk?” James spoke up racking his mind. 

“Mmm, his name was Alistair Turner, but I knew him as Alex. He was my partner, my lover, my Dom.” Q took a shuddering breath and suddenly he relaxed when a set of strong hands started to gently massage his shoulders. Q relaxed in James’ grip and took a long drag on his cigarette. 

“I had no idea he was 003, not until I found him dead in that damn trunk, turns out a mole had ratted his location out to the enemy and they got to him first. I had to deal with MI6 stonewalling me at every turn so I put my smarts to use and started to get into serious hacking. I lost my Dom so violently so I replaced subspace with an adrenaline rush when I hacked, but it wasn’t enough anymore. I started to do extreme sports while I hacked with an AI I created. It helped, but I guess I hacked MI6 one to many times. Mind you I never did anything, in fact more often than not I helped guide double-O agents on their missions. Remember your joint mission in Peru? I was the reason you got the backup you needed.” Q stopped to take another drag and look at their reactions. 

“I had always wondered why M was pissed off when we got back alive, I just thought she was upset we didn’t die out there.” Alec chuckled, voice fond and impressed as he reached up to run his hand down Q’s thigh soothingly while James leaned up and nuzzled his cheek against Q’s soft black locks.

“Thank you love.” James thanked him and Q silently preened at the praise. 

“How did you become Quartermaster then? I mean MI6 isn’t usually in the habit of recruiting those who fuck with them.” Alec pressed gently, gripping Q’s knee to ground him self and smiled when he saw Q’s eyes flutter under the strong touch. 

“I got too caught up in the rush I suppose, the old M sent three combat squads to bring me in. I was riding my high so I didn’t go easy… When I woke up she proceeded to…” Q trailed off, swallowing hard unsure if he should tell them this, James more so than Alec as he had a closer relationship to the previous M than the Russian. 

“What did she do to you malen’kiy drakon (little dragon)?” Alec asked, making Q laugh softly at the nickname understanding it because of the now constant stream of smoke that was coming from his mouth and nose as he took drags on his cigarette. 

“She said she couldn’t have an adrenaline junkie in TSS, she rather have someone with an addiction she could control… She kept me in lockdown before she changed my addiction to adrenaline to nicotine…She got me addicted to it fully before she forced me to detox… She shoved me into Q branch about a month before the shit storm that was Skyfall. You have no idea how many nicotine patches I went through to even be able to think straight. I had one hell of a drop after that.” Q explained, keeping his eyes locked on Alec, scared to see James’ reaction, it wasn’t anything good if the tightening grip on his shoulders were anything to go by. 

“That heartless bitch.” Alec growled, he leaned up and pressed his forehead against Q’s in a comforting gesture. Q breathed out, pressing his forehead back against Alec’s, touched at the gesture. 

“I’m so sorry she did that you to Q, I knew some of her methods were unsavory, but I never thought she would…” James trailed off, lowering his head to rest between Q’s shoulder blades. 

“It was classified, never recorded… No one was suppose to know that M did that to their new Quartermaster.” Q gave a humorless laugh. 

“Why did you stay? We know you Q, you could have easily disappeared.” Alec asked, giving James a chance to absorb and deal with his emotions. 

“Even before I became Q, I swore to myself that I would never let anyone else die like Alex did, not if I could help it… Besides after Peru I suppose I became fond of you two.” Q explained, shaking his head as if to ward off the memories of Alex and his demise. 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Alec decided loudly, pulling Q into a tight hug.

“006 release me at once or I will burn you.” Q squawked, trying to avoid putting his cigarette out. 

“Don’t be like that Q.” Alec pouted but allowed Q to wiggle out of his embrace not wanting to pressure or frighten Q. 

“What now?” Q asked, as he took one last drag from the cigarette before putting it out in the nearby ashtray. 

“We want to take care of you Q.” James said gently broaching the subject, but Q was much to smart for that.

“You want to be my Dom’s then?” Q asked with no pretenses. 

“We were thinking dinner first…” Alec trailed off, hiding his surprise. 

“I want you two to be my Dom’s.” Q said firmly, smirking when he heard the sharp intakes of breath from the two agents.

“I’m not one for playing games after everything I’ve been through and I know what I want. I want you two.” Q said shrugging his shoulders. 

“I love the way you think Q, may I kiss you?” Alec asked boldly, turning Q’s face towards him.

“Please sir.” Q breathed out and his words went straight to the agent’s cocks. Alec grinned and pulled Q into a breathtaking kiss while James hands slid down Q’s sides before running up Q’s front, fingers slightly tweaking Q’s nipples making their Quartermaster groan into Alec’s mouth. 

James mouthed at Q’s neck and collarbone, leaving little marks in his wake until Alec pulls away from the breathless Q. James captures Q’s lips this time while Alec ducked down to tease Q’s nipples with his lips, tongue and teeth making Q buck his hips upwards and moan into the kiss. 

“Kneel Q.” James ordered when their kiss broke. Q made a soft noise as he easily sank down onto the cushion that was used last night and the two men took their places in the armchairs. His head was tilted up so he was gazing into James’ blue eyes, the pad of his thumb rubbing against his lower lip, Q let him mouth open and his tongue flicked over the digit, tasting gunpowder on the skin. 

“What do you want Q?” James murmured.

“I want to taste you sirs.” Q breathed out, flicking his tongue at James’ thumb again and heard a low groan coming from Alec. 

“You only had to ask love.” James praised and Q felt his cock twitch in his trousers. James tenderly positioned his body so he was kneeling directly between Alec’s legs as the Russian pulled himself out of his jeans, already erect and pre-cum beading up. 

Q placed his hands on Alec’s knees using them to stabilize himself as he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the pre-cum, tasting Alec, it was just as he hoped it would taste in his deepest fantasies. Encouraged by the small groan from Alec, Q leaned forward and took more Alec between his lips. 

Q kept his hands on his knees as he took his time, lavishing Alec’s cock enjoying the girth, heat and taste that was pure Alec. He barely heard the groans as he sucked Alec, but he heard enough to know that he hadn’t lost his touch. 

“Q, god your mouth. I’m so close.” Alec groaned, a hand reached down to grip Q’s messy hair and Q hummed pleased at the contact. Q pulled off of Alec’ cock with a lewd pop and used his tongue to lick up and down the shaft before Alec gently pushed his head back as his other hand reached down and started to jerk his own cock. 

James gently tugged the pillow closer to his chair, Q rested his head against James’ knee, eyes still on Alec as the Russian finished himself off, mouth going slack and pleasure covering his face as he came, coating his hand in his own release. Q absently licked his lips, but a firm hand cupped his chin and turned his head up towards those piercing blue eyes. 

“Do you want to suck me as well? You don’t have to do, remember that.” James said gently. 

“Please sir.” Q needed to feel James in his mouth like he did with Alec; it was more grounding than he first had hoped. 

“Do you trust me?” James asked as he slowly pulled his own aching hard on out of his pants, Q had to swallow the extra salvia that had welled up at the sight of his cock. 

“Yes sir.” Q said honestly. 

“Then relax, let me do all the work.” James caressed their sub’s cheek, watching as Q’s eyes fluttered and he leaned into the touch. 

“Yes sir.” Q nodded and let his jaw relax, he sighed through his nose happily as James slowly pressed his cock into Q’s waiting mouth. Q kept himself calm and blinked when James let his cock rest in his mouth. Q let his whole body relax when James stroked his hair soothingly and Q let his eyes flutter shut realizing he was cock warming and this was just what he needed, James was better at reading him than he first thought. 

He heard the soft tones of his Dom’s whispering over his head, but he tuned the words out letting him self sink into his own headspace as Alec’s hand joined James on his head and he knew he was done for, he was theirs now. 

~~/~~

“Oh I’m going to kill those two idiots.” Eve grumbled to herself as she crossed the courtyard, a much-needed coffee clutched tightly in her grip. She had to take a walk, not being able to stand in the slightly panicking Q branch any longer. 

“Anyone we know Miss?” A voice spoke out from behind her; she spun around instantly going on the defense, her agent instincts never having disappeared completely. 

“Oh John Watson was it?” Eve relaxed, she had seen this man talking with M and she had sneakily looked him up. 

“Ma’am.” John held his hand out.

“Eve.” She took the offered hand with a smile. “Do you know Q?” 

“Ah not personally, I’m one of his brother’s partner.” John said sheepishly as he fell into step with her. 

“Which one?” Eve asked, she had looked into Q’s family when she found out he was the youngest of three, what so sue her she was curious. 

“Sherlock.” John said rolling his eyes at the sight of Sherlock and Mycroft bickering across the courtyard. 

“The Q lookalike with the killer cheek bones got it.” Eve nodded and she smirked as John choked a bit. 

“Don’t let him hear you say that, he might take it literally.” John shook his head fondly.

“How are they holding up? I mean they must be in shock to learn that their little brother is alive and out there on the run.” Eve glanced at John approving of the military and silent strength the blond man was emitting. 

“Sherlock is a wreck even if he doesn’t show it, Mycroft doesn’t really show emotions, but he does care for his brothers…I just hope he returns soon, preferably before they try to kill each other.” John ran a hand over his face. 

“Preferably before the whole of MI6 shuts down.” Eve corrected because from what she is seeing it is very possible that it could happen, Q really was the backbone of this agency.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yes!” Q said in triumph after many hours of typing and talking with Rebecca his AI. 

“You found the mole malen’kiy drakon (little dragon)?” Alec rested his chin on Q’s shoulder peering at the confusion mess of coding. 

“Yes, the bastard somehow figured out I was related to Sherlock and Mycroft and decided to get to them they should go through me… So they leaked my position and location of my GPS to Moriarty who has been a pain in my brother’s arse’s since he appeared.” Q explained as he leaned back against Alec rather pleased with himself. 

“Do you know why the bastard did it?” Alec asked, voice even but Q could hear the rage just below the surface. 

“Until my brother’s get a hold of him the best I can see is money, there was a massive wire transfer to his bank account, he didn’t even try to hide it well. What I want to know is how he figured out my past; I hid it so well that not even MI6 knew about it. He is on the Defense Committee with Mycroft so I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten caught yet.” Q grumbled, head spinning and he could feel his own rage starting to bubble over. 

“Does that mean you are coming back to London?” Alec asked watching as Q fired off a message that would transfer into a text message to an unknown number, most likely one of his brothers. He ended it with S.Q.H a mixture of his past and his present making Alec chuckle at his lover. 

“Yes I suppose it does, I rather not because I’ll be interrogated and detained for sure.” Q sighed, rubbing his forehead knowing the protocols, he just hoped he didn’t get arrested or killed. 

“You’re stressing dear.” Alec said, tugging Q away from the computer, shutting the lid as he pulled Q onto his lap. Q looped his arms around Alec’s strong shoulders as Alec gripped his hips tightly; Q hoped Alec’s fingers left a mark. 

“I can’t help it.” Q muttered as Alec started to kiss and nuzzle his pale neck. 

“Don’t worry we will never let you go through any of that alone, we will kidnap you properly if we need to.” Alec promised kissing Q’s nose making the Quartermaster sigh and relax further into Alec. 

“You won’t find me complaining.” Q laughed softly as he ground his hips down against Alec’s smirking when his Dom groaned. 

“What do you want Q?” Alec asked breathlessly, finger digging into Q’s thin hips. 

“I want to ride you… Sir.” Q breathed hotly into Alec’s ear. 

“You’re a lot naughtier than anyone gives you credit for.” Alec laughed agreeing. 

“Mm, my cardigans hide everything.” Q chuckled as he ground his hips down again. 

“Do you want to wait for James?” Alec asked as his hands moved down to grope Q’s firm ass. 

“Let’s give him something to walk into.” Q smirked as Alec’s fingers kneaded the sub’s ass. 

“I love your mind Q.” Alec gave a wolfish grin before he lifted Q up into his arms making the Holmes laugh before the two fell onto the chaise lounge. Q straddling Alec’s strong thighs, hand reaching out for where he knew the condoms and lube were located. Alec took them, putting them down close by as he leaned up and captured Q’s tempting lips into a dirty kiss. 

Q hummed into Alec’s mouth, fingers threading through Alec’s sandy blond hair tugging him closer. Alec’s large palms moved off of Q’s ass and tugged at the waistband. Q broke the kiss and leaned back to pull his leather pants from the previous night off completely so he as stark naked above Alec. 

“You’re beautiful Q.” Alec said in awe, fingers trailing over the pale skin in reverence as he committed each dip and curve to memory intending to worship every inch of Q later on when this was all over. Q’s pale cheeks turned pink at the praise while his cock jumped. Alec smoothed his thumb over the slit of Q’s growing erection watching as pre-cum started to ooze out at the touch. 

“Do you want to get me to get you ready?” Alec asked, thrusting his own clothed erection up towards Q’s making the other man gasp in need. Q blushed as he picked up the tube of lube, coating his own fingers as he balanced himself on his knees hand reaching back. Alec’s mouth went dry as Q teased his hole before pushing his index finger into himself, back arching as a whine escaped his lips. 

“Fuck.” Alec swore as he drank in the sight above him as Q slid another finger inside of himself. Alec reached down to pull himself out of jeans, his erection springing free. Alec kept his eyes on Q’s flushed face as he stretched himself open while Alec rolled a condom on before slicking the rubber up. 

Q saw this and pulled his fingers out of himself, positioning himself over Alec’s slick erection. Q shot Alec a smirk and he sank down onto Alec’s cock completely causing them both to groan so loud that if the room were not soundproof Q would be sure everyone would be hearing them. 

Alec gripped Q’s hips like it was his lifeline as he focused on the tight wonderful heat that was engulfing his manhood. It took every last bit of self-control he had not to come right there and then. Q’s head was dropped backwards, mouth slack and eyes going glassy at the hot, hard flesh that was inside of him so deep, in a way that he couldn’t get with just toys alone. His fingernails dug into Alec’s toned chest as he adjusted to the burning stretch. 

“You feel so damn good Q.” Alec breathed as he rolled his hips slightly making Q’s breathing hitch before a low groan followed. 

“Please do that again Sir.” Q whimpered, the words had barely passed his lips when Alec started to shallowly thrust up into Q making the sub gasp and his nails dug more into the Dom’s chest.

“Well, this is a sight I wouldn’t mind walking into more often.” James’ voice came from the doorway as he locked it behind him, holding a tray of food in one hand and his cock already forming an obscene line in his slacks. 

“James.” Alec said cockily as he jerked his hips up making Q arch his back as he cried out in pleasure as the head of Alec’s cock brushed over his prostate. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” James purred as he placed the tray down before moving to stand next to his lovers. He smoothed his hand down Q’s knobby spine, resting on the swell of his pert ass staring at where Alec was connected so intimately with Q as Alec’s cock slid in and out of Q. 

“Beautiful.” James murmured as he traced Q’s hole making the brunet arch into the touch with a surprised sound. 

“And ours.” Alec agreed as he leaned up, wrapping his arms around Q’s lean body holding them as close as possible while keeping their rhythm going strong. Q wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, clutching at him as they rocked against each other. 

Q felt James stroke and caress his body while Alec’s mouth found his neck, adding a mark on the milky flesh. If his eyes had been open they would have been hazy as he sank into his subspace much deeper than the previous night. He let out a loud noise of pleasure as Alec focused on hitting his prostate. His eyes fluttered open when James lips covered his own. Between Alec inside of him and James lips and hands over his body Q fell over the edge a lot faster than he expected. James lips muffled his cry as his cum coated his and Alec’s stomach before Q went limp in Alec’s strong grasp. 

Alec grunted as he gave one hard, long push into Q’s tight hole before he came as well, filling the condom with his cum. Alec made a mental note to talk cum play and other such things out with both Q and James later on. He rather liked the idea of Q laid out on their bed, well fucked, coated and leaking their cum. Alec peppered Q’s blissed out face with kisses as he transferred him to James arms so Alec could pull out as gently as he could not wanting to disturb Q’s subspace. 

James settled Q’s naked, spent form in his lap, hands cleaning their sub’s body with a rag he had brought in with the food assuming they would need it at some point, it paid to be prepared. 

“He was so good James, I want to keep him like this all the time.” Alec admitted after he tied off the condom, cleaning himself off before he curled around his lovers. 

“I do too, but we both know how he would react to that.” James chuckled kissing Q’s cheek fondly. 

“Too true, besides I rather have him in our ears than anyone else.” Alec agreed as he drew random patterns on Q’s thigh. 

“Q found the bastard that did this, he set his brothers on him. We can head back to London tomorrow… We have to protect him from whatever lays ahead James.” Alec said seriously, thinking back to the resigned yet scared look on Q’s face when he realized he had to go back to MI6. 

“We will, we’ve gone rouge plenty of times for reasons less than this. Q is the only reason I would ever go rouge again. The only reason.” James said firmly.

“I’m glad you agree.” Alec grinned, leaning up to kiss James. 

~~/~~

“The rat stumbled upon Q’s DNA file and matched it against yours dear brother.” Sherlock sneered as he slammed out of the MI6 integration room. 

“Well that won’t do will it?” Mycroft tapped his umbrella against the floor with a disgusted look on his face.

“If you don’t I will. I want Sherrinford back more than you.” Sherlock turned on his heel, large coat flaring out behind him as he headed towards where John and Eve were chatting as they drank their coffee. 

“Sherlock, how did it go?” John’s face brightened up at the sight of his lover. 

“Just as I expected it to go, he was weak minded and easily broken. Mycroft has taken over, as it is his fault that Sherrinford was taken by Moriarty in the first place. Now we wait until MI6’s double O agents bring him back to London.” Sherlock flipped up the collar of his coat as he spoke. 

“That’s good then, I mean Q will be back soon and we can get back to normal.” Eve said, shoulders slumping slightly. 

“Oh Miss Moneypenny I doubt things will ever be normal around here again.” Sherlock shook his head at her naivety. 

“It never was before, we just grow so used to the craziness that we call it normal Mr. Holmes.” Eve snarked back, John coughed as he choked on a sip of coffee while Sherlock smirked at her.

“Look at that an intelligent pencil pusher, I rather like you Miss Moneypenny.” Sherlock said.

“Likewise Mr. Holmes.” Eve smirked back and John got a sinking feeling that he just witnessed the creation of a terrifying friendship.


	7. Final Chapter

“Rain and not a bit of sun, we’re back in London already?” Q glanced out the window of the car that they were traveling back to MI6 in. His lap pillowed in Alec’s lap while James took his turn behind the wheel, Alec’s large fingers stroking through his curls. 

“You slept for most of the trip love.” James called from the front seat, a smile flashing in the rearview mirror. 

“I guess I’ve been running on fumes for a while.” Q slowly sat up before curling up underneath Alec’s offered arm giving a small sigh of contentment. 

“That my malen’kiy drakon (little dragon).” Alec kissed the top of Q’s head ready for another session of cuddling when James suddenly took a sharp turn making Q squawk in surprise while Alec brought the lithe man closer in protection. 

“What the hell James?” Alec snapped before he pushed Q down as he covered the other man with his own body as bullets bit into the side of the car they were travelling in, Alec thanking that they had stolen a bullet proof car before they left London to find Q. 

“Looks like we have company, hang on!” James called out. 

“We’ll protect you Q don’t worry.” Alec said trying to sooth his sub.

“I know 006, 007 take a left at the next light then a right!” Q ordered having brought his tablet out of his bag that had been by his feet, easily bringing up a map and their GPS location. James followed the orders of his Quartermaster almost on reflex, his eyes narrowed in realization when they ended up behind some factories, it was full of hiding places and a good place to deal with their unwanted company.   
“Behind those dumpsters!” Alec pointed to the left and James yanked on the wheel and the car drifted behind the large dumpsters before cutting the engine. He checked his gun while Alec did the same.

“Give me a gun.” Q demanded and got disbelieving looks from his lovers.

“Oh for god’s sake, just give me one.” Q’s glare intensified. James pursed his lips but pulled out a spare Glock out of the glove box checking the ammo before passing it over to Q who expertly checked the bullets and the chamber and he flicked the safety off.

“Here they come.” Alec reported having been peering out the window of the car while James had been getting Q’s his gun. 

“How many?” James asked he eased his door open while Alec and Q slid out of the undamaged side of the car.

“10 that are visible.” Alec responded as the three took cover behind the dumpster’s finding slots for them to shoot out from. 

“I sent out a signal so we should be getting backup soon, we just have to hold out.” Q reported as he aimed at the closet enemy in his sights, face determined and deadly. 

“You sound like you have never seen us in action before love.” James sounded offended. 

“No offense 007 but we need the backup right now, I don’t have any escape routes plotted out to save your arse’s.” Q grumbled as he squeezed the trigger and his target went down with a bullet in his shoulder, Alec and James took this as their cue to start firing their own guns. They managed to half their numbers before the remaining men took cover and a shoot out began. 

Q kept an eye on their backs while James and Alec took turns firing at their opponents. Q had to take down two snipers, he was glad he had upgraded his glasses to include a zoom function. He was getting annoyed; who sent these bastards after him and a better question was there another mole? How did they know where they were? 

Too many questions and they were distracting him and he could only twist his body to the left to avoid getting shot in the chest instead it hit his left shoulder making him cry out as he staggered backwards, he swung his gun up to where the shot came from and shot the sniper. 

“Q!” Alec was there rage evident on his face, his large form blocked Q from sight as he crowded the injured man back against the dumpster by James. Alec was now scanning the rooftops with an angered look on his face while James was stone cold that always made Q shiver grateful he was never on the receiving end of that look. 

“Okay, backup would be handy right about now.” James admitted while Q put pressure on his shoulder wound. 

“If they had to get permission to save our arse’s heads will roll.” Q hissed, pain obvious in his words. 

“Speak of the devil, the Calvary has arrived.” Alec pointed up to where a helicopter was hovering above them, ropes dangling out of it and figures glad in suits slid down the rope, guns slung over their bodies. 

“They sent double-O’s, I’m impressed.” Q arched an eyebrow at the sight of 001, 004, 008 and 009. They were the only ones in England if he remembered correctly before all of this started. 

“We aren’t the only ones who wanted their Quartermaster back.” James told Q with a smirk knowing that Q was his and Alec’s now and he couldn’t wait to rub that in the other agent’s faces. 

“You let our Quartermaster get shot 006, 007, how can you call your selves double-O agents.” 001 glared at the two as the four agents formed a protective circle around the three, easily taking out the enemy with their seemingly unlimited bullets and apparently a grenade that Q was sure was stolen from R&D. 

“Calm down 001, our pretty Q is still breathing.” 008 scolded as she tightly wrapped bandages around Q’s wound wincing every time Q hissed in pain before 004 handed over his tie to form a sling of sorts. 

“I’m not pretty 008.” Q huffed; sweat rolling down his face as the pain in his shoulder flared up more intensely than before. 

“Keep telling yourself that dearie.” 008 said absently as she checked him over for any more wounds, ever the mother hen when it came to Q. 

“So how did these fuckers know where to find us?” Alec asked as he reloaded his gun using new bullets given to him by 009, James doing the same not wanting to take any chances. 

“Mole in Q-Branch, well more like a placement by the bastard who started this off. No need to worry M, R, Tanner and Miss Moneypenny are dealing with him as we speak.” 001 said as he fired off another round, grinning when the bullet exploded like a shotgun shell.  
“Those are still in the trial stages 001, please don’t tell me you robbed my R&D department.” Q rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right hand as not to jostle his left. 

“Nah the minions just finished them off and gave them to us, telling us to bring back their Overlord.” 001 ruffled Q’s hair laughing at the glare Q gave him.

“Fine, are we done here yet?” Q asked as silence settled around the group.

“Let us check it out first.” 004 and 009 took off, guns at the ready as they went to scout ahead. 

“So are we ever going to hear the full story?” 008 asked curiously as she pulled out her phone, tapping on the screen most likely reporting that they found the trio. 

“Maybe, if you think you can handle it.” Q said cheekily making Alec hide a laugh behind his hand and 008 glaring at her Quartermaster.

“I’m sure we can dearie.” 008 said cheerfully, but with that edge of danger that made her so deadly when in honeypot missions. 

“I’m not sure, I was pretty shaken up when I found out.” James added remembering back to what he found out what the previous M had done to his lover. 

“Ah the previous M was involved then, gotcha.” 001 nodded in understanding making the others snicker at the twitch James’ eye suddenly developed. 

“All’s clear, no reinforcements and they are all dead or injured, we are clear for extraction.” 009 reported as the two agents circled back to the group. 

“Where is our extraction?” Alec asked curiously, 004 grinned and pointed up to where the helicopter was now tossing down another set of ropes.

“Oh no, I don’t think so, can’t we just wait for some cars or something?” Q paled dramatically. 

“I thought you just hated planes?” Alec helped Q to his feet noticing how shaky he was and not just from blood loss.

“Anything that flies is a more accurate description.” Q muttered as 008 wrapped the end of the rope around him without interfering with his wounded shoulder.

“We won’t let you fall love, just think of it as an extreme sport you used to do.” James tilted Q’s chin up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips while Alec double-checked the knots, both fussing over their Quartermaster while the four agents stared at them curiously.

“I called it! You boys owe me 20.” 008 cheered while the others looked disappointed that James and Alec got their Quartermaster first, but they knew Q was in good hands with those two.

“All right, let’s move out!” 001 called as he and the others attached them selves to their own ropes. Q tightened his grip on the rope in front of him and let out a small yelp when he was jerked up into the sky as the helicopter started to move. He clung to the rope and took deep breaths and kept his eyes focused on the helicopter above him so he didn’t look down.

He used to do things like this all the time but now they just gave him panic attacks and he didn’t plan on having one right now as it would be a bad place to have trouble breathing. 

Q felt his heart calm down enough for him to glance off to the side and sucked in a breath of air at the rather impressive sprawl of London below them, they were heading towards ‘6 and the helicopter landing pad was coming up fast, people waiting there already. He smiled recognizing Sherlock’s large coat among them, he always had the flair for the dramatic. 

Q let out a puff of air when his now shaky legs touched down on the helicopter pad and in an instant his lovers where there untying him and checking him over to make sure he was okay.

“Let’s just not do that again.” Q muttered before the two agents were pushed away and he was gathered into wiry arms that held him close.

“Hi ‘lock.” Q muttered into his brother’s chest knowing it was him from his scent and knowing that Mycroft would never show affection in front of all these people, Sherlock always did like him when they were kids. 

“If you ever disappear again I will kill you myself.” Sherlock grumbled as he pulled back to adjust the collar of his jacket looking slightly embarrassed by his sudden show of affection. 

“Sherrinford, Mummy will be very disappointed in you.” Mycroft said as he clapped his hand on Q’s uninjured shoulder eyeing the bullet wound with distain. 

“I’m sure she will be.” Q said cheekily as the medic’s rushed forward seeing their opening to get him onto a stretcher. 

“Please try to stay put this time Quartermaster.” Doctor Emma said sternly as she helped Q onto the stretcher knowing full well that he was as stubborn as his agents when it came to medical.

“I have a bullet in my shoulder Emma, I’m not going anywhere.” Q promised as he lay down on the stretcher seeing his brothers and lovers staring each other down.

“We are going to have to debrief Q.” M said as he, Eve and Tanner approached him.

“I know you won’t like what I have to say. What about Moritary?” Q warned them as an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose while wincing as an IV was inserted into his hand. 

“We’ll be taking care of him little brother, he will never get near you again.” Sherlock promised, voice dark and Mycroft tightened his grip on his umbrella in silent agreement.

“Then I have no doubt you will be safe now Q, none of us will let anything happen to you now.” Eve promised brushing his bangs off his forehead as his world started to fade away as the drugs they were giving him kicked in. 

~~/~~

“What exactly is that?” Q planted his hands on his hips as he looked at the jar of… Something that was from the human body sitting on their kitchen counter.

“Another gift from your dear brother.” Alec wrapped his arms around Q’s waist, kissing the skin above the collar that was sitting snugly around his pale neck. 

“Ah are these are the balls to go with the cock he sent us when we first moved in together.” Q poked the jar with his finger making a face when they jiggled in the liquid.

“Your brother is a twisted soul, I have no idea how John puts up with him.” Alec muttered into Q’s mess of hair. 

“The same could be said for Greg, no offense but I think Mycroft is more exhausting.” James commented as he leaned against the doorframe leading to their bedroom, one hand hidden behind his back.

“Actually I would have to say dealing with the two of you is the most exhausting thing any Holmes has ever had to deal with.” Q teased his lovers, dragging Alec towards James very interested in seeing what James was hiding behind his back. He had a pretty damn good idea what it was but he wanted to see if he was right. 

“Someone is excited today.” James pulled Q in for a kiss by the front of his collar. 

“Mm, I finally get both my Dom’s home at the same time, yes I’m excited.” Q drawled making Alec chuckle at their sub’s words. 

“Don’t keep him waiting then James.” Alec ground his hips against Q’s arse making the curly haired man groan feeling his lover’s erection. 

James smiled as he showed Q a leash that matched the leather collar around his neck; Q felt his mouth dry up. They had talked about using a leash when they were dealing with their contracts and talking about kinks, but he had no idea James would actually use one on him and he felt his cock swell to a larger size. 

“Q, do you want this tonight?” James stepped close to Q, free hand cupping his growing erection with a sly smirk as Q bit back a groan. 

“Yes please Sir.” Q swallowed hard and his shoulders slumped when James clipped the leash onto the silver D ring at the front of his collar. Q whimpered slightly when James gave it a firm tug; smirk growing as he used it to tow Q over to their large shared bed. 

Alec easily stripped the three of them of their clothes and watched as James pulled Q onto the bed and watched as Q knelt in the middle staring at them behind his glasses just waiting for his next command. 

“Is there anything you want for tonight love?” Alec asked brushing Q’s hair back, cupping his cheek lovingly. 

“…Blindfold please Sirs?” Q asked, wetting his lips still uncomfortable asking what he wanted straight out, but they were working on it. 

“Of course, such a good boy for asking.” James praised as he pulled out a silk black tie and gently tied it tight around Q’s eyes after Alec removed his glasses, kissing each closed eye. 

“Thank you Sir.” Q visible relaxed as his sight and his control was removed, he was putting his trust in Alec and James to not let him fall. 

“On your hands and knees Q.” James ordered as he tugged the leash making Q jerk forward with a small whine. He complied with the command as he steadied himself on his hands and knees presenting himself for his Dom’s.

“I want to use his pretty mouth tonight.” Alec told James as he traced Q’s lips with his fingers, smiling when Q’s tongue flicked out to lick at the tips of his fingers. 

“NO arguments from me.” James caught the bottle of lube and condom that Alec tossed at him moments later. He groped one of Q’s arse cheeks pulling it out to the side to look at Q’s hole and he felt himself drop pre-cum at the sight. James lubed up some of his fingers before pressing two of them into Q, pleased to find he was still stretched from their previous night’s activities. 

Q let out a mewl of pleasure as James’ skilled fingers curled and moved inside of him in all the right ways. Alec nudged the head of his cock against Q’s plush lips; Q dropped his jaw to allow Alec’s cock to slide over his tongue. Q sucked at hard skin listening to Alec groan above his head and fingers grip his black locks. James withdrew his fingers while Q focused on pleasing Alec with his mouth. James rolled on the condom before slicking his cock up and guiding himself into Q’s waiting hole. He waited for a few moments after bottoming out before Q pressed back against him.

Q moaned around Alec’s cock that was sitting heavily on his tongue, he spread his knees apart to keep his balance as James sped up his thrusting into him, his hips connecting with his arse with every thrust. His neck was pulled backwards making him tilt his head to be able to keep Alec in his mouth.

Q could only image what James looked like the leash attached to his collar wrapped around his hand while fucking him. Alec traced the edge of the black silk tie that was wrapped around Q’s beautiful eyes, but it was what their sub requested after everything was said and done and who where they to deny him this? 

“God you’re prefect malen’kiy drakon (little dragon).” Alec purred, voice heavy with his Russian accent. 

“And all ours.” James growled out as he wrapped an arm around Q’s waist tugging him back so he could penetrate him deeper, Q dropped his head down letting Alec leave his mouth to cry out loudly as James’ cock hit his prostate head on. 

James suddenly hauled Q upright using the leash, fingers digging into his hips as he kept up his speed wanting to give them both pleasure. Alec captured Q’s mouth in a heated kiss, one hand tweaking his rosy nipples while his other hand closed around his and Q’s erections stroking both of them. 

Q groaned into Alec’s mouth as his hands came up to hold onto Alec’s broad shoulders as his lovers assaulted his body while he enjoyed every moment of it. His mind was clear and hazy, all he could focus on was the feeling of James cock sliding in and out of him, stretching him wide while Alec’s firm body pressed against his front and strong hand jerked both of them off. 

“We’ve got you love, just let go.” James ordered and Q let out a loud cry as Alec bit down on his collarbone and his orgasm was punched out of him suddenly. His orgasm urged on his lover’s to follow suit, his throbbing cock against Alec’s and his walls clenched down on James. 

James and Alec swore in different languages as they came hard against their lover, arms holding Q close as they each rode out their orgasms together. Alec maneuvered Q onto his side so he could be held easier as James gently pulled out wincing at the whimper Q gave. 

“Ssh, now the lights are low so I’m going to take the blindfold off okay?” Alec asked Q as James cleaned himself up before gently wiping his lovers down, taking extra time with Q to make sure their sub was comfortable in his subspace.

“No Sir, leave it…Please?” Q asked in a foggy voice. 

“Of course malen’kiy drakon (little dragon).” Alec cooed seeing that Q needed the blindfold to stay in his subspace longer. Q hummed lightly as he settled back into his subspace while James curled up around his other side, cocooning him in the warmth and strength of his Dom’s, he hadn’t felt like this since Alex and somehow this felt better, more natural.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
